Lunar
Lunar (Scientific Name: Fervens - caput capitis quod tempermental, Latin for Hot-headed and tempermental) is a hot-headed, irrational penguin who always jumps to conclusions. A member of the notorious Beastector gang, he uses a more potent version of the infamous Snow Ball Gun, blasting either one big snowball, or small snowballs at 250 rounds per minute. Lunar is an unknown, yet interesting species of penguin, and his hearing, eyesight, and smell are more advanced than any breed of penguin, allowing him to track down enemies very easily. Lunar's appearance is a brown furred penguin, with extremely large ears for a penguin. He can be seen wearing red armor and black pants, and often rides in his infamous transport known as Cerberus Alpha. Alongside with Merco and Tarus, Lunar currently serves Darktan, unaware of the deception tactic used to convince The Beastector to join him. With Lunar's skills in weaponry and highly intelligent senses, he is a crucial component for The Beastector. Background Lunar, like Darktan, was bullied when he was growing up, since penguins picked on him due to his ears. He wanted to prove to them that he was better than them, and studied very hard at school. After his schooling was finished, he delved into law studies and commerce. His friends, Merco and Tarus, wanted to serve justice to the USA and help preserve its moral obligations, so they formed the legendary Beastector, and they were all hailed as prestigious heroes. In his success, Lunar confronted the arrogant penguins who belittled him as a child, using a "HA! In your face!" attitude towards them. Lunar became obnoxious, filled with pride about his reputation, which nearly tore The Beastector apart. Merco and Tarus had no other option than to remove him from The Beastector, and Lunar was very angry about this. He formed his own vigilante group, with him as the only member. However, it was not very successful, since The Beastector took charge of most of the crimes in the USA. The Beastector's remaining members, Merco and Tarus, were not faring as well either. Most crimminals successfully escaped their clutches, and they couldn't track them down without Lunar's senses. Lunar, in the meantime, grew homesick for The Beastector, and realized his wrong doings. He confronted Merco and Tarus to reinstate him, and after telling them what he did was wrong, Merco and Tarus agreed to let him back in. In the present day, serving Darktan, Lunar is still the hot-headed penguin, but he tries to tone down on his actions, and appearing humble about his services. He always attempts to be number 1 at everything he does, having friendly competition with the other Beastector members, but despite all of that, he is very loyal to The Beastector's cause. Involvement Lunar is used as Darktan's "tracker", whom trails his enemies in hot pursuit, usually riding Cerberus Alpha to track them down faster. Lunar will go in any location in the USA if it means to serve justice (justice refering to Darktan's authority, since The Beastector was tricked by him) and bring the offending creature to Darktan's dungeon. Lunar also participates in several snowball fights around the USA, and is sometimes criticized as a cheater due to his powerful Snow Ball Gun. Lunar will also sometimes accompany Merco and Tarus on certain missions given to them by Darktan. Trivia *Lunar, despite being in Darktan's Army, has never tried or tasted a Doom Weed *Lunar always likes to get in a fight. *Lunar is not fond of water, and will get very angry if he is encased in it. See also *Darktan *Darktonian Realm *USA *The Beastector *Merco *Tarus *Cerberus Alpha Category:Penguins Category:Villains